Wings of Love
by Earth Star
Summary: The Slayers crew retell the myth of "Cupid and Psyche." This poor myth will never be the same again. ZA
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from the Slayers series, nor do I wish to gain any profit from writing this story.

Author's Note: Yes, it's a new story, however it won't be nearly as long as "When Spells Go Wrong." It will most likely be only about 5-7 chapters long. Surprisingly, for once I have all the chapters already written. It's just finding the time to sit down and type them.

I'm basing this story on the myth of "Cupid and Psyche." I'm not quite sure how the idea came to me, but I've always liked this myth and well......I thought this would be fun to write. It was!

For all those folks out there who don't know the myth, or haven't even heard of it, you can easily find it on the internet. If you type in "Cupid and Psyche" on yahoo, google, or whatever kind of search engine you use, I'm sure you can find a ton of links to sites that explain the story.

You can also search for it on Encyclopedia Mythica - It's a great website that has information on myths and folk tales from around the world.

Well....I think that's enough babble from the author. Onward to chapter one!!

"Wings of Love"

by Earth Star

Chapter one

"Once Upon A Time......."

"Mom I don't want to go to bed!!" Val protested, in the whining voice all mothers pray to never encounter, but do.

Filia sternly stared down at her son. She set aside the objection and continued to tuck her young son into bed. "Val honey, it's your bedtime. You HAVE to sleep."

Stubbornness rippling through him, Val sat up and huffed.

Filia was losing control on the reins of her patience. She was tired, her mind exhausted and her body worn out. It had been a everlasting hard day at the shop. Vases and maces were all set at half price. Not many people came to buy maces, but dozens swarmed in like bees to honey to purchase vases.

The sales had been good, but now Filia only desired to sleep. She dreamt of slipping under her blankets and falling asleep. Unfortunately, Val did not yearn for the same thing. "Val PLEASE...." she said, controlling her temper. "Not tonight."

"But what's the point of sleeping when you're not tired?"

A voice broke in before Filia could argue. "The boy does have a point Filia."

Dreading who had just arrived, unannounced as usual, she whirled around.

Xellos was leaning against the door frame. Hands neatly tucked behind his head, he smirked.

"Go away Xellos!" Filia snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"You mean you have other moods besides being violent and angry?"

Filia glared, ready to reach for her trusty mace, but then remembered it was in her room. What could she hit Xellos with now?

"Mom? Can I stay up now?" Her son's voice summoned Filia's attention back.

"No Val." she said firmly.

The boy pouted. "Then can you at least tell me a bed time story?"

Filia massaged her weary eyes. "Val, I'm really too tired to tell you a story....."

"In that case, I'll tell him one!" Xellos popped beside Val, grinning from ear to ear. "I know the perfect story for you, my boy! A favorite of mine. Goldilocks and the Three Prostitutes....."

WHACK!

Quick as a lightening strike, Filia grabbed a stuffed toy from Val's shelf and threw it at Xellos. It didn't hurt, but it stunned him enough to fall to the floor. Unfazed by the sneak attack, Xellos peeked over the bed. "Do you not like my taste in stories Filia?"

"I don't like your tastes in anything?!!" she bellowed. "You are not telling my son anything! UNDERSTAND!!"

Val felt the tension. The heated glares between the adults could melt an iceberg. "Um.......so are you going to tell me a story Mom?"

Defeated, Filia surrendered. "I suppose so.." She sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"Just please don't make it a mushy love story."

Filia cocked her head, annoyed and tired. "Sorry, but I'm not promising anything."

Xellos scoffed, taking a seat on the other side. "This should be interesting to hear. I'm always ready for a good laugh."

Filia glared, but regained composure. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Let's see.....how do most stories start.....Oh yes! Once upon a time....."

In a land far away and long ago,......well...actually it happened in an era that would be considered ancient, not just long ago, but let's not get technical! Anyway, there lived a king who had two daughters.

The eldest, Naga, was bold and beautiful, but had a laugh that could rattle mountains and shake the sky. As the time drew near for her to wed, the king found it difficult to find a suitor, but was finally successful. One that was almost deaf, so Naga's laugh wouldn't frighten him like it would a normal man.

The youngest daughter, Amelia, had also been blessed with beauty like her sister, but she had a sweet and kinder manner. Her childish smile was enchanting and her eyes sparkled like morning dew on a rose petal.

The king had no such trouble locating suitors for her, as he had for Naga. From miles around, suitors came to claim the princess's hand in marriage. Too many, in fact, for Amelia's liking. Every single man would fond over her beauty, but would not listen to what Amelia had to say.

The princess found this most troublesome, but that was to only be the small teaspoon of her worries.

On a particular morning, one suitor was hoping to win her heart by flattery. A foolish thought, but most plans concocted in the mind of a hormone driven boy are. "Oh princess, you are so beautiful!"

Amelia smiled politely. "Thank you. You're very kind."

But that didn't stop the suitor. "In fact you are the most beautiful girl in the world......No, even that does not do you justice....You are more beautiful than the Goddess of Love herself."

An eerie hush descended upon the group of suitors and Amelia. Comparing, or even imagining oneself to be equal to the Gods and Goddesses was a mad man's death wish.

They did not take disrespect lightly and would punish those foolish enough to challenge their wraith.

Amelia stared, at a loss for words, horrified that the suitor dared to say such a dangerous comment. She tried to redeem it. "Oh......you don't mean that. I'm no where equal to the Goddess of Love....."

She failed. "You are too modest!" the suitor replied, unaware of the deadly game he was playing. "In fact, I'd say you are more popular than her, as well."

Another suitor, who refused to be out smarted in any way, performed a foolish act. He tried to be more dangerously flattering than the other suitor. "I quite agree! You are ten times more popular than the Goddess of Love!"

Thus, a lethal chain of flattering was cast. "I agree to!" yelled another.

"As do I!"

"Most certainly!"

"You have a far bigger chest as well!" A couple of glares were thrown at that particular comment , leaving Amelia sweat-dropping and worrying even more.

High up in the far reaches of the sky, a place no mortal could venture, the Goddess of Love, Martina, hovered. She had been watching and listening to the young princess for some time.

Martina was furious and jealous (not that she would admit it) at all the attention Amelia had received. Never the less, she saw no reason to act upon these strong feelings.....until the foolish suitor spoke those everlasting, devastating words. The sentences were engraved in Martina's mind.

She hunched above the magical pool that was used to spy on the mortals and smacked the watery image.

"HOW DARE THEY!!" she screamed. "How dare they claim a mere princess is more beautiful then me!! The nerve of that girl! I'm a goddess and they would rather worship her over me!!"

Martina stomped along the edge of the pool, plotting a suitable punishment. "Amelia must pay for her insolence!!" She laughed evilly. "And I'll have my son to carry it out. It should be a simple task for him."

This son Martina spoke of was no ordinary man. Yes he was an unique person indeed, and his name was Zelgadis. Now Zelgadis, being the son of the goddess of love, had arrows that contained an extraordinary power. One prick of their sharp tips and they could cause anyone to fall in love with the first person they saw. Having such a gift, people would assume Zelgadis was happy and jolly, but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Zelgadis was the opposite. He was not lively. There was not much pleasure in shooting arrows of love. In fact, he thought it was annoyingly bothersome. In the world of the gods, he was considered the most anti-social, depressing, angst god you could encounter.

Why you might ask? It was his appearance that was the source of all of his problems. A strange sight he was to a human's eye, but even among the Gods, he was considered abnormal. It was due to his bizarre body. He had been born with a pair of enormous wings on his back that allowed him to fly as swiftly as any common eagle. His body was covered in a smooth blue stone. Dark blue pebbles coated various areas like spots on a leopard.

His freakish appearance made Zelgadis sensitive to stares and he kept to himself. Yet, this person caused people to fall in love? Fate had an odd sense of humor.

On this day, the young god was relaxing. He had been lying on a cloud and soaking in the warm sunshine. He was half asleep and ready for a nap. The moment of tranquillity and bliss was ruined and shattered. A shrieking voice rang through the air more destructive and massive than a volcanic eruption and a tsunami slammed together.

"ZELGADIS!!!"

Shaken half to death, Zelgadis slid off the cloud. At the last second, he seized the fluffy edge like a lion digging its' claws in the dirt to stop from tumbling down to the far, far below ground. Kicking and dangling, Zelgadis succeeded in climbing back onto the cloud.

Blowing away mangled hair, he grumbled sourly. "Oh wonderful! My insane mother is calling for me!"

Strapping on his arrows and bow, Zel spread his wings and flew to his mother's home. He found her stomping in her garden, ranting to the flowers. "That girl will pay dearly!!"

"Um.....Mother?"

"The nerve of her claiming to be more popular than me!"

"Mother......"

"She will be punished!!"

"Mom!"

"She will suffer, and so will her family, her dog, even her goldfish!!"

"MOM!!"

Martina spun around. "Zelgadis when did you get here?"

Zelgadis twitched and felt the comings of a giant headache. "You called me here! What do you want? I've got better things to do then listen to your ranting all day and all night!"

Martina stared at her son seriously. "I want you to use your arrows."

"On who?"

With a swoop of her hand, Martina cast the image of Amelia in the pond. "On this girl!"

Zelgadis crossed his arms on his chest and threw a doubtful glare.

"What?" she asked, not seeing why her son appeared so irritable.

"Last week you ordered me to shoot my arrows on an old woman and a cyclops. The week before that, a thief and a priestess and the week before that a dog and a chicken, which I still don't understand, nor do I wish to!"

Martina blinked. "So......what's the problem?"

Zelgadis slapped his forehead. "Why do I bother?"

Martina returned to her mission. "This is different! They claim this.......this girl is more beautiful and popular than me! Can you believe that?!"

Zelgadis snickered, but held back from laughing aloud.

"I want you to punish her!"

The laughing halted. "How?"

"Have her fall in love with some unworthy evil creature!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know! A monster, a murderer, a lawyer, it could be a rat for all I care! Just as long as it brings her enough disgrace and shame for her to be shunned for the rest of her life!"

Zelgadis sighed. "Aren't you over reacting?"

Martina fumed and the warning signs of another rant flashed, forcing Zelgadis to retreat. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" he yelled. "The last thing I want is more screaming!"

Val stared suspiciously at Filia. "Mom, is this a love story?"

"I don't think that matters right now."

"But I said I didn't want a love story!"

"I prefer a tale with blood, violence and some naughty business on the side!" Xellos chirped.

"Would you two settle! Now where was I....."

As night fell, Zelgadis summoned his invisibility spell, to not be seen by mortals. He arrived at the palace quickly and landed outside the princess's window. He peeked in.

Amelia was brushing her slick black hair in front of her mirror.

She was a beauty. Before, he hadn't had the chance to have a good look at her. Amelia was a tad short for her age, but her delicate frame was appealing. She had a cute round perky face and blue sparkling sapphire eyes. It wasn't until Amelia moved, that Zelgadis realized he'd been holding his breath and blushed madly.

"Stop it!" he scolded himself. "I'll just shoot her and leave! That's it!"

Patiently, Zelgadis waited for the girl to go to sleep. For what seemed like an eternity, Amelia eventually crawled into her bed and dozed off. "Bout time!" Zelgadis climbed through the window.

He stared at Amelia's still form. "Sorry about this. It's nothing personal." Zel mentally told her, loading his bow.

Silently, he aimed at her heart. His fingers twitched, prepared to let go of the string.

Then Amelia's eyes opened. The sudden action caught Zelgadis by surprise and he stumbled, dropping his weapon. Steadily breathing, Zelgadis reminded himself that Amelia couldn't see him. But the princess's eyes drowsily locked onto him.

She stared straight at him! Zelgadis's heart beat like a drum. He couldn't move! Couldn't breath!

Then, Amelia's eyes shut and she returned to sleep.

Zelgadis collapsed. "What is wrong with me?! She's just a normal mortal girl!"

A girl that can also make your heart beat a mile a minute, his inner voice argued.

Grunting, he loaded his bow again. "I just have to shoot her!" Yes, and ruin the poor girl's life!

His muscles tensed. He was sweating? Why was he sweating?! None of the other people he shot made him nervous!

Although none of them were this girl! Zelgadis pulled back the string.

Just shoot!

The bow quivered.

Just shoot her! Let it go!!

Zelgadis stared at the girl, sleeping helplessly like a new born innocent babe. The bow was lowered and the arrow dropped from his fingers.

Zelgaids grumbled. "I.....can't do it!" Never! Never had a person, mortal for that matter, caused him so much anxiety!

Catching one more glimpse of Amelia, he went to the window. "You owe me big!" he told her. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from my mother!" Zelgadis flew into the night.

"I knew it! It is a love story!" Val cried.

"Val please........"

"Yuck! Love stories are so gross!!"

"Honey, it's either this story or none at all!"

"..............."

"Val?"

"Fine!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Martina screamed.

Zelgadis's ears were throbbing from the constant ringing. That girl owed him BIG TIME!!

"I gave you a simple assignment and you failed to do it?!!"

Zelgadis sat brooding under his mother's glare. "There were unexpected.....complications..."

"Like what?! Your bow snapped?!"

"......No."

"Then what?! You never had trouble before!"

She moved in so close, the rancid smell of Martina's over expensive perfume made his eyes water.

Zelgadis shifted awkwardly. Martina was giving the glare. The glare all mothers inherited, goddess and mortal mothers alike. The glare children trembled in fear of receiving when misbehaving. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"NO!" Zelgadis snapped, but his blush gave him away.

"You are! But what........" Martina's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you've...... got a crush on that princess too!!"

"Of course not!!" Zelgadis protested, scrambling to his feet.

"You do too! You have the look!"

"WHAT LOOK?!"

"The look all people have when they are in love! I should know, I AM THE GODDESS OF LOVE!!"

"I'm not in love!!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!!

"ARE NOT!!

"ARE TOO!!"

"HA! You've admitted it!!"

Zel felt like yelling till his lungs broke. "Fine! I'll admit she's..........appealing to me."

Martina snarled. "Falling in love with the enemy! You traitor!!"

"Since when is she the enemy?"

"That's not the point!! Do you actually think a mortal girl will love you back!!"

Zelgadis stiffened, flexing his wings. "You know how mortals are! One look at your stone skin and wings and she'll run screaming for the hills!"

"And everyone wonders why I have social issues." Zel thought grimly.

"She would only like you if she found out you were a god!"

The winged god glared. As usual, his mother's behavior was maddening to listen to, but this time his blood was boiling. "At least I'd be a better choice then half of those stupid suitors that have been following her around like sick dogs!!"

Martina's lips pursed. Her body trembled and shook with rage. She was going to explode. Strangely, the goddess relaxed.

A firm bitter sweet smile formed. "Go ahead! Try to win the princess's heart! But don't come crying to me when it crashes down on you!!"

A smirk was thrown, then the goddess of love stormed out form the garden, crushing the flowers beneath her feet.

Zelgadis ran his fingers through his hair, the weariness sinking in like a stone. What just happened? Did he just declare he was going to attempt to win Amelia's heart?

"I must be insane!!" Aimlessly, he walked around the edge of the pond. The image of himself shone perfectly in the water, as the light bounced off his stone skin. He hated to admit it, but his mother was right.

Amelia was not going to want a freak like him as a husband. Even though he was a god!

Zelgadis sat and pondered the dilemma. "It's too bad I can't meet her, without Amelia seeing me."

The thought brought him to a halt. He next did an uncharacteristic action for him. Zelgadis smiled.

"Perhaps there is a way....." A plan rooted itself and the god flew to put it into action.

Author's Note: So what do you think? A good start? I really hope Zelgadis wasn't too out of character and I do realize that he probably wouldn't fall in love with Amelia that quickly, but that is how the myth went.

Cupid saw Psyche just once and he fell in love. Actually, he also accidently poked himself with one of his own arrows too. The speed of the original myth is rather fast paced, so I knew I would have to speed things up a bit with the story too, including Zelgadis's reactions to Amelia.

Also, I am writing the next chapter to "When Spells Go Wrong." I haven't been able to update because I've been starting my new summer job and my muse had tied me up and wouldn't let me go until I wrote this.


	2. Love or Punishment?

Chapter 2

Love or Punishment?

As the coming weeks passed, Amelia became fed up with the onslaught of suitors. They kept coming in waves and crashing on her. The princess felt she was going to drown right in the middle of them.

None of them made her heart thump or made her stare at them lovingly, as she should for a potential husband. Amelia decided she should take matters in her own hands and go visit the famous oracle Vrumugen****.

She was in high hopes that he could shine some light on her predicament and guide her to her fated lover.

Not wanting her sister to venture alone, for Amelia was an extremely naive and curious girl, Naga tagged along. The journey, however, was much farther then Naga had originally thought. Had she known.....she would have carefully reconsidered.

"Are......huff we there yet?.......huff"

Amelia sighed, muddled. "Naga, we've only been walking for an hour?"

"You try traveling in these shoes!!" she declared, pointing to her feet. "If I'd known we were going this far, I would have brought my horse!"

Amelia was exhausted as well, but her older sister's whining was the main source of her discomfort. "You didn't have to come....."

"Of course I did!" Naga huffed. "It's my duty as your older sister!"

Amelia was skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes! And I also want to ask the oracle if he can tell me who'll win the coming chariot race. If I can find that out, I'll make a killing in the gambling ring! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH!"

The whole mountain terrain shook. Down below the mountain, a couple of old women prayed for the horrible laughing to stop.

Amelia plugged her ears to reduce the pain. She prayed that Naga wouldn't laugh in front of the oracle. The poor guy might be scared away and go into retirement.

Giving up the discussion, the sisters continued on their way. Finally, much to their joy, they reached the cave where the legendary oracle lived.

Everything within was illuminated by an intense light. It was bright. Too bright. The sisters had to bring out their sunglasses to protect their eyes from going blind. Where they got the sunglasses is a mystery, since they weren't even invented yet.....but that's not important.

Amelia and Naga stared though their black thick sunglasses in awe. The oracle Vrumugen****, stood silently. A glittering orb was held firmly in his hands as if it was attached to his actual body. The orb was also the source of all the intense light.

Her goal in mind, Amelia approached. "Great Oracle I came to ask you......"

"Who'll win next week's chariot race?!"

"Naga please!.....Err......as I was saying, can you please tell me who is destined to become my husband?"

Vrumugen****'s face remained emotionless. He gazed into his orb. Eyes rolled back. Awaking from the trance, Vrumugen spoke. "Your future husband is not mortal. He is feared among both the Gods and monsters because of the power he possesses." The oracle expressed no remorse. "That is your fate."

Amelia went numb, like she had been dipped into an icy sea. A creature that both monsters and Gods fear? She had prepared herself for the worst, but.....this was beyond her expectations.

"What kind of prophecy is that?!" Naga roared. "You must have made a mistake!"

The oracle was unfazed. "There is no mistake. That is her fate. She can not escape or change it."

Naga fumed. Was she, the great Naga, going to let this poorly dressed man ruin her baby sister's future? Not while she was around!! "Listen you......"

"It's alright Naga." Amelia voiced, eyes lowered. "If that's my fate, I must accept it." Her fist tightened. "And.....I'm sure as long as I have faith in true love, justice will prevail!!"

For once, in his immortal life, Vrumugen**** sweat-dropped.

Naga, slightly sheepishly, coughed. "She.....gets it from our father."

The oracle told Amelia of where she had to go. Her destination was the top of a tall cliff.

The cliff was high. VERY high! It would have taken forever for a rock to hit the bottom if it dropped. Amelia would die instantly if she jumped. The princess calmed her rattled nerves.

The oracle had said this was where she had to go to meet her destined husband. Although, she was beginning to wonder if the oracle was playing a mean practical joke on her. Either that, or he had been stuck in that cave far too long. It was a peculiar place to go to, to meet a future husband and she really didn't desire to be a step away from certain death.

The wind picked up and her dress flapped in the breeze. This was mind boggling. She still found it hard to believe that her so called "true love" was a man both the Gods and monsters feared.

What if he was some ghastly man eating beast?! She shivered.

The wind began to blow much more strongly. Amelia found it difficult to stand. The wind shouldn't be this forceful. Then in a huge gust, the wind lifted the young princess from the ground.

Amelia screamed, flying over the cliff. She soared higher and higher into the sky. Amelia tumbled and rolled in the air. She prayed that she wasn't going to be suddenly dropped! That wouldn't be good at all to experience!

Suddenly, a palace on a mountain appeared. The wind then gently placed her on the ground. Amelia gazed about her new surroundings. The palace was gigantic. Twice the size of her family's.

"Is this where I'm going to live?" She told herself to be optimistic. "At least the palace looks nice."

Amelia walked up and entered. The hall was made of solid marble. She rubbed her fingers against the fine smooth stone, in awe.

"Who lives here?"

"That would be me." answered a voice.

Amelia whirled around sharply. There no one....... except a candle.........that....was floating....in mid air....BY ITSELF!!

Amelia's mind halted, desperate for a logical explanation. She found one. THIS PLACE WAS HAUNTED!!

She screamed. "EEK! A GHOST!!"

Joining the floating candle, a sweat-drop appeared. "I'm......not a ghost." the voice sounded annoyed.

Amelia's face reddened. "Oh........sorry, but what are you? Some kind of spirit?"

"No. I'm invisible."

Amelia blinked confused. "Invisible? But aren't you supposed to be my future husband?"

"If you would like me to be, then yes."

"Then why are you....."

"These are my terms." the voice suddenly spoke. "You may live in this palace and I can become your husband, but only as long as you agree not to see my true form."

Amelia was muddled. Those were some bizarre terms. "So,......I can't see you at all?"

"No and it is important you do not enter my chamber when I'm asleep. That is the only time my true form is shown. Do you accept?"

Amelia was unsure. Not allowed to see him? Could she live like that? But this was her fate and he didn't sound like he meant her any harm.

"What's your name?"

"Zelgadis."

Amelia smiled. "I'm ....."

"I know, princess Amelia."

Amelia stared surprised. "You already know my name?"

The voice sighed. "Yes, but do you accept my terms?"

".........Yes...I do."

"Good." The candle moved down the hall and, she presumed, so did Zelgadis since he was carrying it. "You must be hungry. Follow me and I'll take you to the dining hall." said Zelgadis

Amelia felt awkward, but she trailed after him. They walked along the long corridor. At last, the couple appeared at the dining hall.

The princess sat down at the end of the long table, then watched as the candle was set down. A chair was pulled backward and then forward, meaning Zelgadis must have sat down too.

Amelia wasn't sure if she should begin eating the food in front of her. "I should be polite and wait for Zelgadis to start. But he's invisible! How will I know when he's eating?!"

Amelia was puzzled by the dilemma. A crunch was heard, breaking her chain of thought.

Across the table an apple was floating in the air, a bite taken out of it.

Amelia sweat-dropped. "He must have started. I guess that solves my problem." She began to eat her meal. They ate in silence, but Amelia was on edge by it.

Her family was always very talkative and chatty at dinner. She wasn't accustomed to such stillness.

"I wonder if Zelgadis is uncomfortable too? I should try to start a conversation." She cleared her throat. "You have a lovely home."

A shuffle was heard from the other end. "Yes, thank you."

Then Zelgadis returned to crunching. Amelia wrinkled her nose in annoyance. He could at least try to be social! But Amelia refused to give up!

"Does anyone else live here?"

"No, just me."

"But this place is so big! You must be lonely."

"Not really."

Amelia leaned forward and surveyed the dining hall. "This room is big enough to host a party. Do you like parties?"

"I haven't been to that many and I've never particularly enjoyed them that much."

Amelia was disappointed. Throwing parties was one of her favorite events. But they both can't enjoy everything, maybe there was something else they had in common.

"Do you at least dance?"

There was silence.

"Zelgadis?"

"I......don't know how to dance."

Amelia blinked, surprised. Dancing was so natural to her, she assumed every person could at least dance a couple of steps. "How come?"

She could hear Zelgadis shift uneasyily in his chair. "I just never bothered. I doubt anyone would want to teach me."

The statement was the golden opportunity Amelia had been seeking. "I can teach you!" she cried, excited.

Zelgadis gulped. "Er....no...it's.."

Amelia ignored his protest and bolted to his end of the table. "It's simple once you learn the basics." She reached for and grabbed his arm, at least she thought it was his arm, and forced him from the table.

Tugging all the way, Amelia brought him to the center of the room. She then felt for his other hand and planted it on her waist.

Zelgadis was squirming like a worm on a hook waiting to be gobbled by a fish.

"Amelia.....let's not...."

"Why? If, we're going to be a couple, we have to dance."

"Who says?"

"I do! Now watch and pay attention......you're blushing!!"

"I am not!......Wait how could you even tell?"

The princess was laughing too hard to speak. A big red mark appeared where his face should have been. Once he realized this, Zelgadis blushed even more.

Amelia found it easier to coax her future husband into simple dance moves. They moved around the room in a clumsy circle.

Zelgadis eventually relaxed, until Amelia laid her head against his chest. "Why did I let her drag me into this?! I could have refused!"

Sure, but even a heartless beast can't resist those puppy-dog eyes. Frustrated with himself, Zel stared at his dancing partner.

Amelia's eyes were shut, but she seemed happy. Zel caught himself smiling. Maybe, this wasn't such a big deal after all.

Author's Note: I know, not much action in this chapter, but don't worry there will be a lot more in the next chapter along with more interruptions from Filia, Val and Xellos.

I know Amelia and Zel's relationship is developing rather quickly, and if I wanted to make a really good story, I would try to take time to have it mature more........but I don't want to make this story too long and it would slightly get sidetracked from the main plot.

I hoped Naga was in character enough, I wasn't sure how she would react to the oracle, when he told them Amelia's fate. As Amelia's older sister, I like to think she would feel some concern for her baby sister's safety.


	3. Betrayal

Author's Note: I'm glad that people are enjoying this story, now to answer some questions:

Seth Turtle: Hmm.......I'm not sure if "Beauty and the Beast" is based on "Cupid and Psyche", but it is very possible. I've noticed that many myths and legends around the world are based on or take certain aspects from others stories. There are a lot of different versions of Cinderella around the world, for example.

Lina Gabriev: The original myth is only a few pages long, so like in most ancient myths and legends, the "falling in love" scene was quick. This might be where the term "love at first sight" came from.

For an extra note: The dancing scene didn't happen in the original myth. A couple of years ago, there was a cartoon which retold Greek myths in a "friendlier cartoon" version. I forget the exact name, but I think it was called "Heros of Myth and Legends" or something similar to that. Anyway, they actually did the story of "Cupid and Psyche" (although they went with the Greek version and "Cupid" was named Eros") and in their version they danced. I thought the idea was cute and I needed a little "icebreaker" for Zel and Amelia, so I had them dance.

Chapter 3

Betrayal

"Filia, I may not be an expert in storytelling but this story of yours is becoming rather dull." Xellos chirped.

Filia repressed her urge to strangle him. It was too late in the evening for violence. "I didn't ask your opinion."

"Actually Mom, I agree with him." Val stated.

She sighed. "This story will get better. Just bare with me and have some patience!"

The coming weeks passed by quickly but pleasantly for the young couple. As the pair came to know one another more personally, they found themselves at ease and quite taken with each other.

Amelia discovered Zelgadis was enjoyable to talk to, once he came out of his shell and Zelgadis was becoming attached to and fond of his new companion. Together, they had gained something that both had been lacking.

Amelia finally had a friend that wasn't intimidated or impressed by her royal status.

Zelgadis had someone to come home to and provide him the comfort he hadn't realized he'd been seeking.

What didn't change, however, was Zelgadis's invisible form. The princess still had no clue of his true physical form and would often inquire about it. In a stiff reply, Zel would answer "I'm here with you? Isn't that enough?"

Amelia would then drop her question, but her curiosity remained aroused.

A routine soon developed. Zelgadis would leave the palace every morning, then return every evening. Amelia would greet him warmly, then they would talk and each night ended with an insisted dance lesson from the princess.

But even with this new happy life, Amelia missed her family and worried about them. They didn't know of her happy fate and she imagined that they had assumed the worst had befallen her.

On a frosty night, Amelia was on her balcony. Palms leaning on the beam, she stared across the mountain terrain in the direction of her old home. She flinched as invisible arms hugged her from behind.

Amelia relaxed and snuggled into them. The princess had grown used to her lover's sudden quiet hugs and she adored them. They were different than the hugs she had received from her parents and sister. The arms were secure and strong, but it was more than that. Amelia thought it was silly, but she felt as if a pair of wings were sheltering her. She loved the feeling all the same.

"You'll catch cold if you stay here." Zelgadis's voice whispered.

Amelia nodded, but stayed in place. "I miss my family. I wonder if they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"But they must be terribly worried about me."

Amelia pursed her lips. The thought had been lingering for awhile, but she was afraid how Zelgadis would respond. "Would it be alright if my sister Naga came to visit?"

Zel tensed and his hug loosened. "She's the girl with the horrible laugh, correct?"

Amelia sighed. "Yes.

At first she heard no response, then "Do you have to see her that badly? Aren't you satisfied with my company?"

"Of course I am!" Amelia replied. "It's just that I want her to know how I"m doing. She can be hard to handle, but she does care about me."

A deep troublesome sigh came. "Very well, but she can only come during the day, when I'm gone. That way, I won't have to deal with her."

Amelia smiled. She had wanted Zelgadis to meet her sister, but she would take what she could get. The princess quickly turned around. "Thank you!"

She dove in with a kiss on what she assumed was Zel's cheek. The sight of a crimson red colour appeared causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Zel grumbled. "It's not that funny."

Amelia controlled her giggle attack and smiled again. "I want to give you something."

She removed one of the pair of bracelets that she wore on her wrists. The bracelet dangled. It had a simple pink band and a sapphire stone was attached. A small delicate star was engraved in the smooth texture of the stone. Amelia held it proudly.

"These have been passed down in my family for generations. You keep this one and I'll keep the other."

Zelgadis stared at the gift. Timidly, he accepted the bracelet and held it tenderly. The god had never been given a gift like this before in his entire life, which was incredible considering how long his life was. "Thank you." was all he could reply as Amelia smiled at him lovingly.

The next morning was the normal routine. Zelgadis went off and would not return until that evening. Amelia summoned a dove. She wrote a message, inviting Naga to visit and then attached the note to the bird's leg and sent the creature off.

Patiently, she waited by her window. Hours passed and the young princess began to fear that her sister did not receive the invitation.

A scream broke out.

Grinning, Amelia poked her head through the window. The instant she caught sight of Naga flying through the skies carried by the wind, Amelia raced outside.

She burst through the door and.......stopped short.

Naga was laying motionless in the dirt. In fear that her sister was hurt, Amelia stepped forward. "Naga?"

Upon hearing her name, Naga's head raised. Fallen tangled hair was sprayed across her face. She bore a resemblance to a shaggy dog. Leaping to her feet, Naga furiously fixed her hair. "You could have warned me about that wind!!"

Amelia's sudden fear lifted, and she stared, puzzled. "I thought I did in the letter?"

"You didn't say it would toss me like a bouncing ball! My hair is a mess!"

Amelia sighed and led Naga inside.

Once Naga had fixed her hair and was offered some food and drink, she was in a less irritated mood. "I'll say one thing about this guy of yours, he has a nice place," she said, pouring another cup. "And this wine is to die for!"

"Naga, could you please not drink the whole bottle. It's one of Zelgadis's favorites."

Naga reluctantly said "Fine." and left the wine bottle alone. "So, he's treating you well?"

"Oh yes!" Amelia exclaimed, her eyes sailing into a daydream state. "He was hard to get close to at first, but he's very kind and gentle. We talk about everything together."

"What does he look like?"

Amelia froze. "Um......I don't know."

"Don't know?"

Amelia squirmed. "I've......never actually seen him."

"How's that possible?!"

"............He's.....invisible."

Naga blinked, baffled. "Invisible?"

Amelia nodded.

"So you have never actually SEEN him?!"

"He doesn't want me to see what he looks like."

Naga's eyebrows tweaked in suspicion. She didn't like the sound of that. Why wouldn't this Zelgadis want Amelia to see him? Unless, he had something to hide. Naga stared at her baby sister gravely. If that was true, could Amelia be in danger?

"Don't you think that a bit odd?"

"Perhaps, but if he really doesn't want me to see him.........."

Naga's glass slammed on the table. The table's legs rattled as if ready to collapse. "Honestly Amelia! How do you know this guy isn't tricking you?!

Amelia fell back in her chair, shocked by the sudden outburst. "Trick me? He would never do that...."

"How do you know for sure?"

Amelia straightened in her seat, her gaze firmly locked. "I just do."

Naga scoffed. Her sister could be too naive for her own good. "Really? Well what makes you so certain that he isn't some monster wanting to gain your trust so he can eat you for his dinner? The oracle did say that both the Gods and monsters fear him."

The words struck a chord. The oracle had said that, but Zelgadis was no monster. She had complete faith in him........right?

Amelia tossed her doubtfulness aside. "Naga, you're overreacting. Zelgadis is no monster."

Naga sighed, her face softening. "I'm only concerned for you. As your older sister, it's my duty to look out for you. Besides that, you can't tell me you aren't curious about what Zelgadis looks like."

It was Amelia's turn to sigh. Naga had no idea how much she yearned to see what Zel's true form was. She had spent several hours daydreaming about what her invisible lover really looked like. Amelia attempted to reject this feeling, but the desire remained. "I do, but I promised him......"

"Then why not take a peek at him? Is there anytime he's visible?"

"He is when he's sleeping but....."

"There you go!" Naga exclaimed, a scheme plotting in her mind. "Sneak a peek at him when he's sleeping. He'll never know."

A knot took form inside Amelia. It was so tempting, but she couldn't.......or could she?

Before evening came, the sisters said their farewells and Naga left, though she was not keen on riding the "raging storm wind" as she put it.

Zelgadis returned not long later. Amelia greeted him warmly as usual, but her sister's idea itched inside her like a spider crawling on her skin. She tried to not dwell on the dilemma and stayed in her cheerful mood.

The words of her sister haunted her all through dinner and remained when she crawled into her bed. No sleep came. Amelia pondered on her situation long into the night.

A quick glance wouldn't hurt, right? It would only be a small and fast peek, but she had promised and Amelia was always taught it was unjust to break a promise.

She couldn't look at her reflection in her mirror if she did. Still, was a small, tiny peek so awful? Amelia breathed deeply, digging into her warm sheets.

Finally her decision was made. Amelia's restraint on her curiosity reached it's limits. Her choice was final. She would simply catch a quick glance. No more, no less.

Shaking in anticipation, her adrenalin taking control, Amelia lit a candle. She crept down the dark hall. The candle glowed like a beacon in the night. The light danced along the walls and moved with each passing beat of her heart. Amelia walked slowly.

A part of her told her this was forbidden, this was wrong but her wish to see her love's true form urged her on like she was tied to a rope and being pulled by it.

The fear tripled as she reached Zel's bedroom. The door's creak was as disturbing as a scream to her ears.

The bed was in full view, with a dark shaped figure nestled in it.

Right then, Amelia heavily considered rushing and leaping back to her own bed. Yet, she found the strength to remain.

Her bare feet dragged on the floor. She reached the bed. Her arm tensing, Amelia held the candle high.

She saw him! Clear as crystal. It was not what the princess had been expecting. Zelgadis wasn't normal, but he wasn't a monster.

The enormous wings attached to his back looked golden by the flames light. The smooth stone skin looked like it was glowing and it intrigued her. Amelia stared in complete wonder.

"He's so.......handsome."

Val sweat-dropped. "She thought he was handsome?"

Xellos leaned over the bed. "Some girls have very odd taste. I once knew this girl who was attracted to a giant turtle man......"

"Can I PLEASE continue?!" Filia snapped.

Amelia was relieved and felt foolish for ever doubting him. She stood there, watching Zelgadis's sleeping form. "He looks so peaceful."

The desire to kiss him was no longer manageable. She knelt to gently kiss his cheek.

This was her fatal error. Amelia forgot about her candle. The wax hung on the edge then dripped on Zelgadis's shoulder, burning him.

"HOLD IT!! HOLD IT!!" Val cried.

"Now what's wrong?!" Filia shouted in return.

Both Val and Xellos stared confused. "It burned him?!!"

"Yes! So?!"

"But Mom he has STONE SKIN!! How can wax burn him?!!"

Filia was silent. She didn't think of that. "Um......it was the Wax of Light!!"

Xellos and Val sweat-dropped. "Mom......that's a lame excuse..."

"I'd have to agree with the boy Filia." Xellos added.

Filia huffed. "Fine! If you're going to nit pick at EVERY little detail, maybe I'll just end the story here!"

"NO! NO!" Val protested. "I didn't want a mushy story, but I won't be able to sleep if you end it there!"

Filia smirked in her triumph. "Very well then."

Zelgadis awoke, springing from his bed.

Amelia tumbled backwards. Zel was frozen to the spot. "Amelia? What are you doing here?!!"

The blood drained from Amelia's face. "I.....I can explain!!"

The effect of the shock vanished and Zelgadis's face darkened, his wings flexed with tension. "You promised you wouldn't come in here!"

Ashamed, Amelia said "I know" in a quiet whisper.

It didn't put out Zel's fury. "I thought you were happy?! Weren't you happy with me?"

"Of course I was!" Amelia cried. "I love being with you ......."

"That doesn't explain why you broke your promise to me!!"

Tears were spilling from the princess's eyes. "It's just that......I love you so much ....and I wanted to see what you looked like just once......and when my sister came she suggested....."

"Oh! So you consider listening to your sister more important then keeping a promise with me!!"

"NO! I......" Amelia felt helpless. Zelgadis's eyes were filled with pain and sadness. And she was the source of it all.

Zel sharply turned with his back facing her. "I let you in my home and this is how you thank me?" A snarl escaped. "I'll never hear the end of this from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother, who is not a fan of yours by the way. She's Martina, the Goddess of Love."

Amelia was a breath away from fainting, but restrained herself from doing so. "A Goddess? That means.....you're....."

"A God." he replied in a matter of fact tone. "And I'll let you in on a secret, my mother is jealous of you. She had even ordered me to punish you."

Amelia shuddered. "Punish?"

"I was suppose to make you fall in love with a horrible beast by shooting one of my arrows........but I couldn't....I found myself taken with you and even thought that you might possibly fall in love with me.........How foolish was that?"

"Oh......Zelgadis...." It all seemed so unreal! The Goddess of Love was angry at her and Zelgadis was supposed to have punished her!! But he defied Martina and in gratitude........Amelia broke her promise.

Zelgadis stepped towards his window. "I'll take my leave now."

Reality swooped in on Amelia and in great panic cried "No Zelgadis!! Wait!!"

She reached for him.

"Farewell." The God launched from the window.

Amelia jumped, but only managed to snag a feather from his wings. "Come back!! PLEASE!!" she screamed.

Zelgadis flew farther and farther away till he was no longer visible.

The tears could no longer be blocked. Amelia crashed to the floor weeping, the single feather clutched between her fingers.

Elsewhere, Zelgadis sailed through the sky faster than the night wind. His wings flapped hard and heavy. The clouds he ripped through were torn apart, but Zel paid no heed. He didn't give a care.

Flying! Flying was all that mattered! To ignore the betrayal he was feeling. How?! How could Amelia do this to him?! It was all so perfect!!

All Amelia had to do was to keep her word. How difficult was that?!!

The god let himself glide with the wind momentarily. The weariness was catching up and dragging him down. "I need to land."

He spotted and landed promptly on a large sized cloud. A sigh was cast as he lay himself down like the cloud was his bed.

It was the best position, he'd always found, to dwell and deal with his roaring emotions, although he eternally wished he didn't have to confront them.

A combination of feelings was stirring inside of him. Anger was a dominate feeling, but his sadness came in a close second. Why did Amelia have to see him so badly?!

They were so happy together and she just had to keep her promise.

"But was it really that simple?" Zel's inner voice nagged at him. "If you were honestly planning on actually marrying her at some point, she'd have to find out the truth sooner or later."

But he would have told her eventually.

"And that could have taken forever!! And she said she wanted to see you because she loved you."

Zelgadis stayed on the thought. "That's right! She did say she loved me."

A hint of joy flickered, but was stomped on. "Amelia probably said that because I told her I'm a God."

"Ah! But she said that BEFORE you told her. Besides, you know Amelia is too honest to stoop to that level"

An itch made Zel cease his brooding. As he lifted his hand to scratch, Amelia's bracelet caught his eye. He had placed it on his wrist for safe keeping.

Sitting upward, he removed the gift and stroked the blue stone. "Amelia......"

Author's Note:

This was a bit of a challenge for me, because I'm not used to writing angst. If you think Amelia acted a little out of character, well here are my reasons for Amelia's actions. Considering Amelia's character, I doubt our little "Champion of Justice" would break a promise, but she is only human and ALL humans make mistakes. That's going to be a strong theme in a later chapter. Plus, in the original myth, Psyche did break her promise to cupid and sneaked into his bedroom, after her sisters convinced her she should, to see if he was a monster and I wanted to keep it true to the myth.

Now with Psyche's sisters, it was because they were jealous of Psyche, but I figured Naga would tell Amelia to look because she was more concerned for her safety. If I had a sister that was dating a guy she had never actually SEEN, I would be worried too.

And on a another note, in the original myth Psyche's candle wax did burn Cupid's shoulder. As I was thinking of that, I realized that it couldn't happen to Zel because of his stone skin. So I decided to make a joke out of it and the "Wax of light" was an idea that my boyfriend came up with, whom I greatly thank!


	4. Redemption

Chapter 4

Redemption

Amelia spent the entire night crying. Eventually, exhaustion overpowered the princess and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Amelia awoke at sunrise and the tears streamed down her cheeks once more.

She swiftly wiped them away. Crying was not going to bring Zelgadis back or undo her crime. Sadly, Amelia picked up the feather, which was now a precious memento. It tickled her skin as it delicately brushed against her. It felt so smooth and soft, almost like a strange mixture of a flower petal and silk.

The image of Zelgadis flying away with his giant wings tackled her mind. Amelia thought of crying but refused to do so. Determination was tossed upon her and she scrambled to her feet. "I will find Zelgadis and ask for his forgiveness. Then perhaps......we can be together again."

Amelia desperately yearned to search for her lost beloved but it was pointless. She had no clue where to start looking and with Zel's ability to fly, he could be anywhere, even beyond mortal boundaries. There was another option but Amelia was reluctant.

She could go to Martina's temple and beg for her forgiveness and ask where Zelgadis was. However, Amelia was scared. Going to an almighty, divine being who had a grudge against you to ask a favor wasn't a wise decision but Amelia couldn't think of any alternatives and Zelgadis was worth the risk.

Forcefully dragging herself, the princess traveled to the temple. Her knees slightly buckling, she approached and kneeled to the statue of Martina.

The shivers crawled up her neck like spiders. Doubts plagued her senses but were scattered to the far corners of her mind. In a hush tone, she whispered, "Great Goddess,.....I don't know if you're listening or not but please, I need to speak with you."

A sudden breeze swept through the temple. Amelia had to hold down her dress to keep it under her control so she wouldn't give a free peep show. The wind swirled and twirled around the statue as if it was drawn to it. The breeze breathed life into it and the white marble statue gained colour and transformed into a living breathing person.

The princess stared, amazed. She was being glared at by the biggest, tallest, loosely dressed (besides Naga) woman she'd ever seen. The additional fact that the woman didn't appear pleased wasn't reassuring.

"Um.....Goddess Martina?"

The women folded her arms and leered. "Who were you expecting? Odysseus?"

Amelia felt very small. She was actually talking to a goddess!! A real goddess!!

Stay calm! Stay calm! Except for the minor detail that she was holding a grudge, what was there to worry about? This thought failed to be soothing and her nerves were not calmed.

Amelia cleared her throat. "I came to ask you......."

"I know why you're here!" Martina replied, sounding annoyed. "It's about my son."

Amelia blinked. "How do you....."

Martina had the same expression of a cat having to tolerate being in the same room with a dog. "I'm a goddess and a mother!! It's part of what I do!!"

Martina shook her head. "I told him he'd regret it! But does he listen? NO! He ignores anything I tell him!! I gave birth to him and this is the thanks I get!! The ungrateful......"

"Um.....excuse me?" Amelia said, sweat-dropping. The princess had pictured the goddess acting refined and divine-like. She did not imagine a ranting goddess who was pouting and yelling with the attitude of a child. It disturbed her somewhat.

Martina glanced down, almost forgetting the girl's presence.

Amelia swallowed hard. "I was hoping you can tell me where to find Zelgadis."

The goddess of love laughed heartlessly. "Ha! Surely you jest! Why should I help a mere mortal girl!"

"I know you don't like me...."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Well......I'd like to atone. Surely there's something I can do to gain your forgiveness. I'll do anything!!"

It's a universal rule that it is a bad mistake for a desperate man or woman to utter the words "I'll do anything." For it usually results with the agreement involving a task very painful or dangerous, or both.

Martina was quite aware of this law and would use it to it's full potential.

"Anything?" the goddess inquired, an evil smirk on her lips. "Alright, if you wish to receive my forgiveness, then you must complete a task."

With her hands on her hips, Martina sneered. "Go to the Underworld."

All of the blood drained from Amelia's face. "The Underworld?! As in where all the dead live?"

"The one and only!"

"Why.....do you want me to go there?"

"I need you to bring me a box of beauty, from Lina the Queen of the dead. All of this stress has given me lines in my beautiful face. I need the beauty to fix it."

"..........So...... you're sending me to get you make-up?"

Martina stiffened. "Is there something wrong with that or would you prefer never seeing Zelgadis again?"

Amelia couldn't speak. Go to the UNDERWORLD??!! It was insane! It was a forbidden land. A kingdom no mortal had ever, ever set foot in and Martina had ordered her to go THERE?!

"Although, I should have suspected that the "task" would be something like this." she thought. "I did say 'anything' and Martina isn't exactly fond of me."

But still, to enter the land of the dead? Common sense screeched that this was suicide.

Don't go! Stay among the LIVING people!! Just say no!

Amelia paused and reached into her pouch for the feather she'd saved. Stroking it tenderly, she remembered her beloved. "If I don't go.....I'll never see Zelgadis again."

"Well are you going or not?!!" Martina said impatiently. The goddess had gotten bored and was filing her nails.

The princess swallowed hard, tucking her keepsake away. "I'll go as you ask, but you promise I'll see Zelgadis....."

"Yes! Yes!" Martina replied hastily, shooing the girl like a common pest. "A goddess never breaks her promise, unlike you mortals."

The statement stung, but Amelia politely bowed and left.

Once she was gone, Martina smiled wickedly. "Course, there's no guarantee you'll make it back"

Martina cackled. "Foolish girl! This quest will be your doom! HA! HA! HA!........(cough)....(cough)" The sudden cough had forced Martina to stop the evil laughter before she disappeared.

The passageway to the underworld was not easy to find. Though, since it was the place where dead souls head to rest for all eternity, it was not a surprise. Eventually, thanks to a lot of research and a lot of luck, Amelia was able to find the river of Styx.

For her journey, she brought only a few essentials, a hooded cloak and her pouch. Amelia went along the river's edge, following it faithfully until she reached a cave's entrance. Amelia then sat and waited.

Sunset arrived soon afterward and the princess stared deeply into the cave. There was a subtle splash of an ore stroking in the water. A small boat emerged from the cave.

It was grey and dull as a gravestone. The hooded river man rowing it was even less lively. His skin was pale, like he had recently encountered death, which was most likely the case.

Amelia grew tense as the boat halted right in front of her. The man gazed down emotionless. "Do you wish to go to the underworld?"

Amelia got up and calmly nodded. She climbed in the boat, for the man did not offer his hand. Amelia felt grateful for that. She was afraid of touching it and discovering how cold and dead it truly was. Effortlessly, the river-man turned and they ventured into the cave.

It was pitch black. Amelia could barely see her own hands. It grew colder and darker as they went further and deeper. Using her cloak, Amelia hugged it for warmth. The boat made a turn around the bend. As soon as they completed the pass, there was a sudden growl.

A giant three headed dog leered at them, growling. Amelia had never seen the beast, but she recognized him from the stories she'd heard. It was Cerberus, the monster who guarded the gates of the underworld.

She winced and remained perfectly still. The dog leaned forward as they passed. Amelia held her breath and shut her eyes. The beast sniffed and growled, but did no more than that.

The princess could only breathe once they had passed him. The river-man continued to row like nothing had occurred. Quiet moans chilled the air, causing the princess to quiver.

The boat finally reached it's destination and stopped at the edge.

"We are here." the river-man announced. "You are returning to the land of the living, I assume?"

Amelia nodded, shaking in fear.

"Then I'll wait here for you. Good luck."

Amelia thanked him and climbed out of the boat. "Where do I find the lord of the dead?"

The river-man pointed his long and boney finger towards a pebble path. "Follow that trail and it will lead to where you seek. Be careful that you do not stray far from it or you will never be able to return to the upper world."

The princess stiffened at the warning, glancing at the path. "I understand and thank you for the warning."

The river-man said nothing in reply as Amelia stepped on the pebbled path.

The journey was quiet, but yet unsettling. She had to force herself to keep going and stay on the path. Amelia saw various spirits greet her as she went by. They said nothing, nor showed any gestures. The spirits merely stared at her in curiosity.

It rattled Amelia's nerves, but she stayed focused. The path ended at the foot of a huge door. "I'm here." she thought.

Rousing up her courage, she grasped the handle on the door. "No turning back."

Summoning all her strength, Amelia threw open the door. The chamber was brightly lit by several torches scattered on the wall.

Sitting in a throne sat a man, hunched over in his seat. "He must be the lord of the dead." Amelia thought. "Well, I've come this far!"

Steadily, she approached the throne. The man still did not acknowledge her.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Um.......excuse me......"

Still no noise.

"Excuse me?...."

"...Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z..."

Amelia gaped.

He's asleep! She came all this way, traveling by a creepy boat, then having to go on a scary path and being gawked at by spirits, and HE WAS ASLEEP??!!

Fuming a little, Amelia straightened her posture and yelled. "EXCUSE ME!!"

Startled, the man yelped and toppled from his throne. Dazed, the man swiftly looked about. "Who? What? Where?"

"Excuse me....." Amelia repeated,

The man sharply turned to her. He blinked. "Wow! You're lively for a dead person!"

The princess blinked in returned. "I'm..........not dead."

"You're not?"

"No.....I'm Princess Amelia. I came here to see your wife."

"Really?" The man reseated himself. "We don't get many visitors down here. I wonder if it's because of all the dead people?"

"Um......Sir?"

"Huh? Oh right, my wife. Hold on a sec." The man clapped his hands around his mouth and shouted into a corridor behind him.

"HEY LINA!!"

An annoyed voice replied "WHAT DO YOU WANT GOURRY?!!"

"SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!!"

"TELL THEM I'M BUSY!!"

"OKAY!!"

He turned back to Amelia. "She say's she's busy."

Amelia sweat-dropped. "B...But it's really..important."

Gourry shrugged. "Alright."

He turned to the corridor. "SHE'S SAYS IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!!"

A sigh echoed. "FINE!! I"M COMING!!"

Cursing and mumbling, Lina swiftly emerged. Leaning on the throne, she flicked her hair and stared at Amelia. The princess thought, by the glare she was receiving, that perhaps she should had left and returned later. Lina's temper seemed to be a force equal to a hurricane.

Lina spoke. "So, what do you want?"

Amelia gulped. "Um.....I'm Princess Amelia and I'm here on an errand."

Lina's mood didn't sway and she folded her arms. "Oh....."

Amelia shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. "I...need a box of beauty."

Much to the princess's surprise, Lina's annoyed expression changed to a puzzled one.

"A box of beauty? That's something only the Gods can use."

Amelia began to feel more at ease, now that the irked face was gone. "It's not for me. It's a long story."

She immediately told her tale of how she had met and lost Zelgadis and of her present quest.

Lina gasped as Amelia finished. "Man, I don't believe it!"

Amelia grinned shyly. "That I would go this far for true love."

"No." Lina replied flatly. "That Zel finally got himself a girlfriend. It's a miracle!! I thought that broody guy was going to be an angst loner for the rest of his life! "

Gourry nodded in agreement. "That guy was always dead at parties and believe me I know dead people!"

Amelia sweat-dropped, but kept her ground. "So.......can I please have a box of beauty?"

Lina cocked her head to one side, tongue clicking ,considering the request. Lazily, she waved her arm and an object that bore resemblance to a jewelry box magically popped into her hand.

Hastily, the goddess moved towards Amelia, holding the box. "You can have it."

Amelia thanked her and reached out for the box.

Lina drew back her hand. "I'm not done yet! Listen, because this is crucial! Do not, I repeat DO NOT, open this box. Understand?"

The princess, registering the instruction, solemnly nodded. Satisfied at the response, Lina gave the box to her.

Amelia held it tightly to her chest for dear life. "Thank you so much!" She bowed and quickly left.

Lina showed a smile, but it faded as soon as Amelia was out from her sight.

"Sigh,.....she's going to open the box."

Gourry stared at her confused. "But you told her not to."

Lina looked to her husband, amazed at how unobservant he was. "Gourry it's a fact of life that if you tell a mortal not to touch or do something, then it's without a notion of doubt they will do it! Remember what happened to that Pandora girl?"

"Oh.........was she the one who let a giant wooden horse, with a bunch of soldiers hidden inside, into her city?"

"No, that was the City of Troy."

"Then......was she the one who flew too close to the sun?"

"......No, that was Icarus......"

"Oh! She was the one who got drunk at our last party, right?!"

Exasperated by the remarks, Lina tackled Gourry and held him in a head lock.

"No Jelly-fish brain! She's.....oh forget it!" She released her hostage and Gourry fell flat faced to the ground.

"My point it is that Amelia's going to open that box and that is not a good thing! I don't need to remind you that a box of beauty is meant for Gods and ONLY Gods!"

Gourry managed to nod, for he felt it was less of a health hazard than speaking.

"And I bet Martina sent her here because she wants her to open it!"

"Why?"

Lina's eyes rolled. "Hello! Martina hates her! Besides that, what was Zel thinking? Making himself invisible and expects everything to be hunky dory?! Honestly, he has rocks for brains!! No pun intended."

Gourry shook his head. "I feel sorry for Amelia. Too bad there isn't anything we can do about it."

The spark of an idea exploded in Lina's mind. "Gourry you're wrong! There is something we can do!"

"Really?"

The goddess raced from the room. "I'm going to call Zelgadis and knock some common sense into that thick skull of his!!"

At that exact moment, the thick headed young god had returned to his home. Amelia was gone. Part of him was glad and the other part yearned for her presence. He felt an emotion he had never felt before. Zelgadis was moping!

Flopped over his bed, like dirty wrinkled clothes, he lay motionless, while unconsciously fiddling the bracelet in his fingers. The anger still remained, but it was not as strong and furious as before. The loneliness he felt, however, was more severe then ever.

Before, his loner style of life fitted him like a second skin. Now it was barely hanging on to him. He never thought he would miss being greeted by the princess's serene smile as much as a bird would miss flight.

In his opinion, who ever said it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all should have been executed.

Dumbly, Zelgadis stared at the bracelet. "At least things can't get any worse."

"Zelgadis, you there?!!" A sudden shrill voice shook the whole house. "Come on Rock Brain! I know you're there!"

The nerve shocking voice awoke Zelgadis into annoyance. Damn! Someone was calling through his mirror. It was a requirement that all the gods and goddesses had one. The mirrors were used for them to contact one another.

Zel hardly ever used his.....so who would be calling him? The only gods who ever called him were his mother and........OH NO! It was Lina! Why her?! Why NOW?!"

Lina and Gourry were the closest Gods that he considered friends. Lina was also, coincidently, a person that could get on Zel's nerves faster than it took to tie his sandals.

Just pretend you're not home was what his survival instinct for his sanity told him.

Lina continued to rant. "I'm not going away and if you don't pick up, both of your wings are going to be in a sling when I'm through with you!!"

Okay.....so she won't go away. Cursing and grumbling, Zelgadis stomped to his full length mirror. He glared at the clear image of Lina and Gourry.

"What do you want?!" he barked.

Gourry greeted and waved. "Hey Zel!"

Lina laughed. "Ha! See Gourry, I told you he'd be at home sulking!"

Zel's blood pressure rose. "I wasn't sulk.....oh never mind! What do you want?!"

"To give you a piece of my mind!" Lina hollered.

"About what?!"

"This whole mess between you and Amelia!"

How did Lina hear about that?!

Lina continued to yell. "What's this I hear about you being invisible?!"

"That was a precaution!"

"Yeah right!" Lina snapped. "I'll bet you were just too chicken!"

Zelgadis's anger was going past it's limits. "Now look!"

Lina stomped her foot. "I'm not finished!! How could you even think that would work?!"

Zelgadis looked to Gourry for assistance, but the minute Zel's eyes were on him, Gourry was smart enough, for once, to step aside and stay out of the battle zone.

Zelgadis turned back to Lina. "I knew it wouldn't last forever. I was going to wait till I was ready."

Lina's skeptic glare sliced Zel's icy stare. "And how long was that going to take? If she had waited, Amelia would have been an old woman. She's a mortal, Zel! She can't wait forever!!"

Zel grunted. He would never admit it, but as loud and ear aching as Lina was, she made sense.

He felt a migraine approaching. "How do you know about all of this?"

Lina smirked. "Amelia told me herself."

Amelia? That was impossible! Lina and Gourry lived in the underworld. The only way they could have met Amelia was if.....NO! She......Amelia couldn't be... Dead!

Panic and fear gripped and tackled his body. Could Amelia truly be......

"She's not dead Zel." Lina replied, as if she read the god's mind.

Zelgadis felt the heavy fear being lifted.

"She came down here herself."

It took a brief moment for Zelgadis to actually comprehend Lina's comment. "Why was she down there?"

"Because of you!" Lina snapped. "She was so desperate to find you, that she made a deal with YOUR MOTHER! Martina sent her on a quest in exchange to see you again!"

His mother sent her? The disturbed feeling returned. Martina hated Amelia. If she sent Amelia on a quest, the percentage of the princess's ability to succeed was low.

"What did my mother want Amelia to do?"

Lina's face softened. "To get a box of beauty from me."

Zelgadis's eyes widened.

"You heard me and I told her not to open the box." A sigh escaped. "But you know mortals can't resist that kind of command. If she opens it....."

"She'll fall into a dead like sleep." Zelgadis whispered. This was bad! A box of beauty was meant for Gods alone! It meant doom for anyone else. It would curse mortals to go into a deep sleep. They would be alive, and their beauty preserved, but they would be still and cold as a corpse and it could happen to Amelia!.

Zel froze. Calm down! Amelia's smart! She's a princess, so there's a good chance that she won't open it.........but she's also mortal, and all mortals, despite their status, make mistakes. Fatal mistakes!

"I have to find her!" he thought. "Where is she?!" Zelgadis roared into the mirror.

"She's heading for the surface now. If you hurry you'll......."

Zelgadis never heard what Lina said next. He was already flying out the window.

Amelia hummed as the river-man rowed. She was so excited. She was so close to completing her quest. So close to seeing Zelgadis again! Pausing in her humming, Amelia's grip tightened on the box. She casually glanced at her prize. How can beauty be contained inside a box? I wonder if a mortal could use it?

The princess trashed and trampled the idea. "NO! NO! I was told not to open it! I can't take any risks!! Not when I'm so close........."

But the urge was planted in her brain.

Zelgadis zoomed through the air. His wings never flapped harder. Blood was pounding in his ears. He had to hurry! He had to!! Amelia's life depended on it!

Author's Note:

I know, a cliffhanger! I'm evil, but don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon.

There is one thing I had to change from the original myth and that was Psyche's reason for opening the box. In the original myth, Psyche opened the box because she wanted to paint some blush on her cheeks to look beautiful for Cupid. Amelia wouldn't have done such an action for such a vain reason, so I just made it more out of curiosity, an urge she couldn't resist........which you'll see more of in the next chapter.

Mossygirl: I read "East of the Sun, West of the Moon" once and you're right, there are a lot of similarities between those myths.

Gerao-A: Well, I hope Lina and Gourry's appearance was to your satisfaction.


	5. Earning Your Wings

At last the final chapter! I hope everyone will be satisfied with it

Ichiban Victory: Oh! I know the myth you're referring to! The man's name was Orpheus, and yes he is a prime example of how characters in myths easily forget the warnings they are given.

Shadow eXtreme: You are correct! Lina and Gourry are playing the roles of Persephone and Hades. I actually considered writing the story of how Persephone came to live in the underworld starring Lina and Gourry, but I ended up dropping it.

I thought of those two because I could imagine Gourry accidently giving Lina the pomegranate seeds and then Lina tackling Gourry when she realized the mistake she had made.

Chapter 5

Earning Your Wings

By the time the boat approached the surface, Amelia's fingers were twitching. It was like an itch she desperately needed to scratch before it drove her insane.

"BUT I MUST NOT OPEN THE BOX!" she reminded herself.

The river-man brought the boat to the river's edge. "We are here. Good luck to you."

Amelia thanked him as she stepped onto dry land. She waved goodbye to him, then the itch returned, stronger than last time.

She stared at the box. The once prized object was now scaring her. It felt like it was calling to her, beckoning her to lift its' lid. Maybe even mocking her.

"But.....there's Zelgadis. I can't open it! I want to see him again!"

The call grew louder. Amelia forgot where she was. Her legs buckled. Her throat was dry. Effortlessly, she collapsed to the grass.

"What am I to do? Why is it so hard to resist?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, like she was experiencing a painful migraine that wouldn't leave. She wiped them away.

Amelia had to satisfy the craving. She couldn't concentrate on anything else. The craving had to go away!

"I....can't open it.......but what's wrong with a peek." She laid the box down on the ground.

Amelia gently lifted the lid a little and peeked into the crack.

"I'm almost there!" Zel thought, but never slowed his speed. The trees, mountains and rivers were all a faint blur as he flew. His mind was focused on one goal alone!

Across the next horizon, the river of Styx came into full view. The young god flew faster than he thought he was capable of.

Swiftly he landed. "Amelia!" he cried. Frantically, he scanned the area for any sighting of the princess. He turned left and right, spinning about in all directions.

A still figure caught his attention. It was a motionless body. Zelgadis's blood ran cold.

".....No....." Fear took control. He ran to the body. The person was....Amelia!

Zelgadis went numb. Without a command, his legs crumpled and he went down on his knees. "No!.." he breathed in a hoarse whisper. "I can't be late! I can't!"

He touched Amelia's cheek and shuddered at how cold she felt. Zel's vision was soon blurred by tears that poured from his eyes. The young god lifted Amelia and cradled her in his arms. He let his giant wings wrap around them like a shield to block out the rest of the world.

"Amelia......I'm sorry." he murmured. "If only I'd gotten here sooner! If only I stopped you from opening that box!"

Where was that cursed box anyway? Zelgadis lifted his gaze and spotted the object. It sat there, mocking him. The lid.......closed shut?

Zelgadis did a double take. Closed? He looked to Amelia. None of it made sense. If the lid was never opened, why was Amelia in this state?

A possible theory popped in. Could Amelia have only peeked? If the box wasn't fully opened...... a flicker of hope kindled. There might be a chance to save Amelia! If the amount of beauty that was on Amelia was small enough, he could remove it and place it back in it's container.

Zelgadis stroked Amelia's hair before picking up the box. He started to chant. His godly power brewed. A blue aura floated around Zelgadis like mist. Completely focused on the task, Zelgadis placed his hand on Amelia's forehead.

The chanting became louder and stronger. Amelia's body glowed a bright rosy pink. It coated her, but the colour was tainted. Stray areas had small dark bits of black mixing in with the pink.

Zelgadis was thankful to discover the damage was minor. If Amelia's aura had been entirely black, she would have been beyond help. Using his powers, Zelgadis willed the dark aura to gather and form into a solid ball that was the size of his palm.

It floated above the princess, hovering and waiting for a command. Zel grabbed hold of the ball and returned it into the small box. His gaze leaped back to Amelia.

Her breathing was stable. Her cheeks turned from a pale grey to a cheerful pink.

"Amelia......"

The princess's eyes fluttered. A moan was uttered. Zel held his breath.

At first, Amelia seemed to be half asleep. Her eyes wandered like she wasn't fully aware of where she was.

The suspense was killing Zelgadis. He held her tighter. Hesitantly, Amelia raised her head. Eyes locked and flew wide open. Fully awake, the princess gasped.

"ZELGADIS!!"

Amelia sprang forward and flung her arms around the god's neck. Zel was thrown backwards by the sudden tackle. Almost choking, he fell on his back and Amelia landed on top of him.

Amelia buried her face into his chest, crying happily. "Oh Zelgadis! I can't believe it's you!" she rambled. "I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so sorry! I'll never break a promise to you again! I....."

"AMELIA SLOW DOWN AND BREATH!!" Zelgadis cried, after attempting to move but finding himself pinned to the ground.

Amelia did as she was told and brushed away her happy tears. Zelgadis sighed and in a much gentler tone asked "Will you please let me up?"

Amelia climbed off, freeing the young god and allowing him to sit upward. He brushed the dirt from his wings, then turned to Amelia.

Neither spoke. They were dying to say something but were unsure of how to begin.

Zelgadis felt out of place. He'd been so desperate to find Amelia, but he'd never planned what to say to her when he did. "She might even be angry with me." he thought. "Can't say I blame her. I can't say that flying out the window, without letting her explain, was the smartest decision I've ever made."

Amelia felt compelled to start things off and spoke the first words that came to her lips. "I'm.......sorry for sneaking into your room" She stared at him longingly. "I.....I broke my promise and betrayed your trust. I can't undo what I did. The only thing I can offer you is my apology and hope that you can find it in your heart............to forgive me."

Zelgadis's wings flexed, but he said nothing.

"I do love you Zelgadis and I'll never doubt you again....I .....I don't know what else I can do, but I'm just so happy to see you."

Amelia was on the verge of crying again.

Zel could only sigh in response. "You're right. You did break a promise."

Amelia lowered her head in shame. "But....it wasn't entirely your fault. I......should have been more considerate........if I had let you see me sooner, this whole mess could have been avoided."

Amelia stared in total disbelief. That was not the response she'd been expecting. "What made you think like that?"

Another sigh came. "I had a friend who.......talked, no, more like yelled and screamed some common sense into me."

".....Oh....." Amelia replied, tilting her head.

Zelgadis turned away and blushed. "My point is that....I'm sorry too. I'll forgive you, if you're able to forgive me for my selfish actions."

The god did not have to worry about waiting long for a response. Amelia gave a sigh of relief and smiled like she had been freed from the dungeon. She pounced and gave Zelgadis another hug. "I'm so grateful to hear you say that.......wait a second, Zelgadis what are you doing here anyway? Martina said I would only be allowed to see you once I completed my quest."

"She didn't expect you to complete it." Zelgadis replied. "My conniving mother knew you would be told not to open the box and she also knew you wouldn't be able to resist opening it." A smirk played on his lips. "Thankfully, you had enough will power to only take a tiny peek and not fully open it."

Amelia stared wide eyed, as the truth sank in. Then, rage and furry kicked in. "How dare she trick me! Playing with a girl's heart! I should strike her with the hammer of justice!"

Zelgadis sweat-dropped. "Somehow.......I doubt you will be able to do that Amelia. Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

Zelgadis got to his feet. "My mother won't be pleased when she finds out we're together again." He started to pace as he went deeper into his thinking mode. "We won't have any peace until she decides to leave us alone."

Amelia frowned with the comment. She tenderly held Zel's hand to offer comfort. "What if we explain it to her; to make her see reason."

"Ha!" Zelgadis laughed. "My mother and reason mix together as well as oil and water."

So....that plan was out, but Amelia still thought she was onto something. "Surely, there's someone who could make Martina understand."

Zel whirled around. His mind had clicked. He stared at Amelia like she held the missing key that was required to unlock his prison. "Amelia, you're brilliant!"

Unexpectedly, Zelgadis grabbed Amelia and twirled her in the air. The princess was startled, but welcomed the sudden twirling.

She laughed. "How am I brilliant?"

Zel returned her to the ground. "There is someone that could force Martina.....but it's also someone I wouldn't normally go to."

The young god's wings and shoulders both tensed. "I could go to Luna!"

Amelia gasped. "The Queen of the Gods?!! Zelgadis are you sure?!"

"No, but we're out of options."

Zelgadis gently stroked Amelia's cheek. "You don't have to come with me. If you would rather stay at my home, I'll understand."

The princess smiled and held his hand to her cheek. "I'm going with you, no matter what."

Zelgadis returned a grateful smile. "Very well."

He lifted Amelia into his arms, her hair tickling his skin. Amelia nestled in like a baby bird in it's safe nest and gave Zel another sweet smile. The god held her tightly, in fear of dropping his precious cargo, and flew off.

Val groaned. "This story is getting mushy again."

"Look on the bright side!" Xellos chirped. "At least it's almost over."

Filia twitched an eyebrow. "It won't be if you two keep interrupting me."

Zelgadis carried Amelia high into the sky. It was an incredible feeling, magical even. Amelia stared in absolute wonder. She had always dreamed of flying. To soar among the stars and clouds like birds and look down at the ground far under her feet.

"I wish I had my own pair of wings. Then Zelgadis and I could fly together."

Visions of flying beside her lover rushed through Amelia's mind and she blushed madly. The daydream seemed to last forever, but she awoke from it as the couple landed. Zelgadis had carried Amelia to the top of Mount Olympus.

Breathing steadily, Zelgadis put the princess down. He grasped her shoulders. Amelia could feel the insecurity clouding his eyes like mist.

"He's nervous." she thought. "But I have to be brave for him."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Amelia gave his arm a squeeze. "Not really, but it's now or never."

Together and united, the determined pair walked in.

The hallway continued on forever, yet, it was also beautiful. Lovely statues, vases and other pieces of artwork were scattered in various places. The art was so life like. It felt like it would be ready to jump and move about at any given moment. The setting was like a dream to Amelia. "Not even Zelgadis's home is this nice."

They soon entered a large chamber, and sitting in her throne was Luna, the queen of the gods. Bangs covered her eyes, bet she stared at them in amusement like she was in on a private joke.

Amelia shivered a little. This was actually Luna! The most powerful entity in the universe stood before her. She turned to Zelgadis. He wasn't shaky, but it was clear he was nervous. The young god bowed and urged Amelia to do the same.

She did and Luna leaned on her palm. "Bout time you got here Zel. I've been expecting you."

Both Zelgadis and Amelia's heads jerked upward. "You....you knew I was coming." Zelgadis stammered

Luna simply shrugged. "I am the queen of the gods.....and I got a call from Lina. She had a feeling you would come to me at some point."

"I forgot that they were sisters!" Zelgadis thought. Lina must had told Luna all about Amelia. She could be such a blabbermouth, but for once Zel wasn't complaining, for it meant that Zelgadis didn't have to explain the situation in great detail and he'd been dreading how much he would be blushing during his explanation.

Luna crossed her legs. "I must say that I was surprised that a mortal girl caught your eye."

Zelgadis blushed, as he had feared. "But no matter. What's done is done." She turned to Amelia. "Princess, I must ask you something."

Amelia gulped. "Do you feel you could live with Zelgadis as your husband for the rest of your life."

Amelia relaxed. That question was easy to answer. "Yes I do."

"Alright then." Luna got up from her throne. "I don't usually offer this to a mortal, but Amelia, how would you feel about becoming a goddess?"

Amelia's body went numb. So did Zelgadis's. "A goddess?! Me?! I don't think I'm worthy enough!"

"I beg to differ." Luna slowly approached Zelgadis, her gaze still locked on Amelia.

"This guy is famous for being the most depressing and gloomiest god. Even the dead are more fun to be with than him! If you can actually make HIM smile and lighten up, then I'd say you have a power beyond the gods!"

Hidden from Luna's stare, Zelgadis glared at the floor. She was making it sound like it was a miracle. He wasn't THAT depressing! Temper under control, Zelgadis said "What about my mother?"

Luna smirked evilly. "Leave her to me. I've been meaning to.......lecture her on a few.....shall we say........ issues lately, anyway."

The tone in her voice sent chills to Amelia and Zelgadis's bones.

"So Princess Amelia." said Luna, returning to the matter at hand. "I believe this would solve your problems. Are you sure you want this?"

Amelia thought that she was still daydreaming. Becoming a goddess was just so unreal! It meant an awful lot of responsibility. Even more so than the position of a princess. She turned to Zel and stared into his eyes for an answer. She smiled and breathed deeply.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Satisfied, Luna reached into her pocket and brought out a small green bottle.

"Drink this. It will give you immortality." Luna's explanation sounded like it was merely a pill for a common headache. She carefully placed it in Amelia's hands. "I'm going to have that talk with Martina." She threw a playful cat like smirk at Zelgadis. "You have good taste."

She gave Zel a hard slap on the shoulder and he nearly fell to the floor as a result.

"I'll see you two later!" Luna waved as she left.

Amelia sweat-dropped. "I never imagined the queen of the gods to be so.........casual."

"You should see her at parties." Zel replied.

He stared at the bottle. "Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

Amelia nodded. "I've never been more sure in my whole life."

She yanked out the cork and brought it to her lips. In a great haste, she swallowed it. It tasted bitter, but sweet. It felt cold, but her throat began to feel hot as it flowed down. Suddenly a remarkable sensation swept upon her like a giant wave. She thought she was floating, but her feet never left the ground.

A sudden flash of bright light broke out. Something burst from inside her. There was no pain, however, her body was tingling all over. The feeling finally died and the tingling sensation stopped.

Amelia looked to Zelgadis. He stared at her like he'd never seen her before. Amelia reached for him. "What's wrong......."

That was when Amelia realized that something was attached directly to her back. Something large. She went to touch it. It was so silky and smooth. Amelia sharply turned to a mirror.

She saw them, so odd and foreign, but so lovely and beautiful. Wings. A pair of brightly coloured butterfly wings!

She turned to Zel. "I........guess this makes us more compatible then ever."

Zelgadis slowly touched her wings like he was afraid they would vanish. They appeared fragile, but he could tell they were strong. "They....suit you."

Amelia hugged Zelgadis and grabbed hold of his hand. "Let's go try them out!"

Zel cocked a smile and they took flight. They danced all day in the sky and straight into the night. They danced among the stars, laughing like a pair of lovers caught in the rain and merrily splashing in the puddles. Amelia stared at Zelgadis, her one and only love.

She leapt into his arms and Zelgadis smiled, holding her tightly and never wishing to let go. The couple stared into each other's eyes and kissed. They were united. Now and forever.

Soon after, they were officially married. The wedding was beautiful. Everyone came, even Martina reluctantly went. She never caused any trouble for the lovers. Whenever it appeared she would say something rude, all it took was for Luna's name to be mentioned and Martina would mysteriously shiver and behave.

Lina and Gourry were also at the wedding. Lina congratulated Amelia and told Zelgadis that if he screwed up, she would be more than happy to set him straight with one of her "talks".

Zelgadis decided it would be best to try to avoid that as much as possible. Amelia was declared the new goddess of justice and she performed her role quite well. She loved her new life, but she especially enjoyed the fact that she could be with Zelgadis forever.

Filia breathed deeply. "And they lived happily ever after. So Val, how was that?"

".........Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z"

Filia blinked, bewildered. After harassing the entire story, Val fell asleep at the very end.

Filia sighed. "At least he's finally asleep."

"Not bad, Filia." Xellos complimented softly. "This proves you can put people to sleep when you talk."

Filia's eyes rolled as she crept out and shut the door. Xellos followed her.

"At least my story didn't leave a bad influence like yours would have."

Xellos chuckled. "True. True." He smirked. "I'd better be going, but I'll be sure to come tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course." Xellos winked. "I can't wait to hear the story you come up with tomorrow." And the priest vanished.

Filia shook her head and marched to bed. Tonight, sleep. Tomorrow would have another new story to tell.

The End

Author's Note:

There you have it! The ending ladies and gentlemen! I hope everyone is satisfied with it. I really had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it.


End file.
